Blood Mirror
by HeartMap
Summary: Noah, Seto, Serenity and Yugi and everyone involve in this, can someone point out the murder? Who knows. He is looking at you with his black eyes.


"If anything the whole wrong has gone mad," Noah says as he walks towards the door of his bedroom, opens the door to see a little boy. His eye was black with no eyes alarming Noah.

His short black hair, white shirt, and short black pants make him appear a little bit human, but his skin is gray like he has been dead for a long while.

…

Noah wakes up in his bed, sweating from the dream. "It's just a nightmare, that's all." He wipes away the sweat from his forehead and face. "It's just a dream, it can't be real."

…

(Joey)

It's one of those days for Joey and the crew. They are just messing with their deck of cards in order to create a powerful deck for the upcoming duel. They are in the house of Yugi, seated at a round table in the dining room.

"Man, I can't wait to finally beat Kaiba," Joey says as he put his hands on his head.

"In your dreams, Kaiba never gets defeated like that. Only Yugi here can defeat him, isn't that right, Yugi?" Tristan tries to be a good friend.

"Hey!" Joey raised his voice. "If Yugi can beat him, so can I."

"Hey, guys..." Yugi tries to interrupt, but Tristan spoke over him.

"Yeah, what about the other 3 times you went up against Seto."

"Come on, Joey, Tristan. I am trying to put my deck together." Tea says as she stands up, walks away with her cards in her left hand. Tea was not in the mood.

"What has gotten to Tea?" Joey asked.

"Don't you remember, she went up against your sister in that duel. I guess, she might be upset about losing." Yugi said to Joey.

"Yeah, I know. I was there, Yugi. If only Serenity and Seto broke up. She will be here not there with him."

Tristan sighs. "It was your fault that you made Serenity leave and turn to Seto. Remember what you did last summer?"

"Don't speak about it. I know I was in the wrong. She had every right to be upset with me, but go out with that stupid Seto, unforgivable. I can't forgive her."

Tristan butts in. "I would have gotten out with her if she would have stayed a little bit longer."

"What did you say?" Joey grabs Tristan's collar.

"Cool it. I didn't mean to get you upset."

Yugi stands up. "Enough," making Tristan and Joey look at him. "I understand why Serenity left. Well, not all of it, but I am sure she doesn't want you or Tristan to fight. She is still a friend and a sister. She didn't leave us completely, she still visits and still asks for us."

Joey's eyes wander to the ground. "I-I don't blame her. I still love my baby sister." He removes his hands from Tristan as he took a seat once more. "I just miss her."

"Come on, Joey lets fix our decks for now and we can give a call to Serenity if you want?" Yugi says.

…

(Serenity)

After a hot shower, she walked in the room to take a seat on top of the bed just to dry her hair when Seto walks inside.

"Dinner is ready."

She stops to stare at him. "Seto, it's been a long while since… You know me living here. I was meaning to talk to you about..."

"Save it for later. I have work to do." Seto walks out, closing the door behind him.

"Way to go, Serenity. I have to get out of this house." Serenity stands up and started to pack her items in her green purse. "I can't be seen with Seto anymore. If anything he driving me insane." Serenity got her blue suitcase started to pack her clothes and shoes inside.

"I remember now, it felt like yesterday when it happened. Stupid Joey. I wish… No, I can't ever go back to him. He only drinks and destroyed all my stuff because of that. I ran away, Seto found me. He gave me a place to live under one circumstance if I betray my brother, which I did so I can live here."

Serenity headed out the door with the suitcase on her left hand, went downstairs all the way to the front door as she opens it, and looks behind to see no one. "Goodbye."

…

(Seto)

Seto stops writing on the laptop when he thought about Serenity. "I guess, I am being a little hard on Serenity." He stands up and walks over to her bedroom to see her not there. "Maybe in the dining room." He stands downstairs to see her not in the dining room. "Where is she? Don't tell me." He runs out the house and onto the streets not to find her.

He pulls out his phone to call her. "Pick up!" He went down the street running at full speed to find her crossing the street and notice the suitcase. He put down his hand that held the cell phone. "Is this what you repay me?"

Seto chases after her. He almost got hit by a car when he crosses the street during a green light, didn't care only to chase Serenity to get an answer, and finally catches up to her when he grabs her right arm making her turn her head fast towards him with a scared look on her face.

"Seto," with a shocked tone in her voice.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you leaving me without saying a word?" Seto was a little angry and upset by her decision.

Serenity looks the other way not wanting to face him since she knows, she was in the wrong. "I am sorry, you know it's time for me to leave. I wanted to talk to you about it for a long while." She looks at him in the eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about it!" Serenity raises her voice making people around to stare at them. "You have never given me the change to even speak to you! You never wanted to even hear me out! What other choice did I have?!"

Seto lets go of her arm. "Is that so? Is that want you want?"

Serenity's eyes wander down to the ground. Seto grabs her wrist and pulls her down the street and towards the house. "Seto, wait."

"We speak when your taxi comes." He has decided for her to leave the house. Serenity pulls her arm away from Seto. "Listen here, Seto."

Seto stops to turn to her. "What is it now?"

"I am happy that you are letting me go, listen to me first. Right here and right now. Since the day you have found me in the park. You gave me everything, I am so thankful. I am not your girlfriend nor your woman to be under your roof. I know everyone around us thinks we are, but we aren't. I am sick and tired of everyone thinking about us. I just want to live my life without us, if that makes any sense to you. I am not trying to hurt you in any way," Serenity grabs both hands of Seto. "I will never stop being your friend, but this has to end."

Seto looks away for a moment and looks back at her with a serious look. "I did not bring you into my home out of pity, I bring you to bring down your brother."

Serenity looks to the side. "I know, don't worry, I would never go back to my brother. I gave you all the information I know about his deck," Serenity looks at him. "Seto, I will never forget you nor what you have done for me. I do owe you a lot, if anything, call me. I will be there for you for. Now, I have to leave. Thank you." She walks away with her suitcase.

"Serenity..." Seto says as Serenity continues to walk away from him. He made both fists because he lost the woman that he loves. Seto walks back to the house and opens the front door to see the little boy with black eyes.

* * *

Ps. This has nothing to do with Murder Mirror. I felt like it was time for another horror one. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
